Father like Daughter
by ImCreativeAndILikeIt
Summary: After 6 years of hiding from Zuko, Katara finally comes out with the truth. FIRST ZUTARA FIC please be nice :  Sorry there's no line breacks! It wouldnt save
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please Be nice this is my first Zutara fanfic :/ (Kia like Dragon Ball Z Kia)**

She never gets to swing. She wanted to swing. She sits cross legged in front of the swing set and crosses her arms. Her lower lip juts out, her eyes close, her head turns her head, and lifts her chin up.

From a distance her mother sighs and places her head in her hands. Kai was hot headed, just like her father.

"Is that your daughter?" A girl giggle's from next to her. Katara looks up and smiles a little.

"Yeah, that's Kai" she tells the girl all in pink. The girl giggles even more.

"She reminds me of my friends brother, very hot headed" she says "I'm Ty Lee by the way" Katara smiles.

"I'm Katara" Ty Lee lets out a high pitched squeal, and tackles her in a hug.

"Oh gee, Katara it's been to long!" she says "6 years" she whispers and looks from Kai to Katara, then back at Kai. Her eyes become wide.

"Does Zu-"Katara slaps her hand over Ty Lee's mouth. She places a single finger over her lip, as in quiet.

"He doesn't know, Aang rejected me when he found out, I've been on my own ever since" Katara says with a sigh. Ty Lee hugs her close.

"You can come and stay with me and Kaya" she says, Katara smiles a little.

"We're fine, just please to tell _him _about Kia" she tells her when she notices an older girl kicking Kia.

"Ok, but wait where do you live?" she asks.

"Tea Shop" Katara says and runs over to Kia.

"Leave me alone!" Kia shouted at the older girl.

"No way, _fire bender_" the girl spat. Kia stood up, a full 5 inches taller than the 10-year-old.

"Yeah, I'm a fire bender, so what!" Kia yells at her.

"You don't belong in the earth kingdom!" the girl yells and steps on Kia's foot. "Earth Bender's only" Kia doesn't even flinch. Instead her hands start sparking.

"Kia!" Katara yells and grabs her daughter's arm. "Not in public!"

"Aw, someone needs there momma to come and save them" the little girl says.

"She's only 6!" Katara yells at the small earth bender and picks Kai up. The earth bender sticks her tongue out at Katara as she walks away, but only Kai sees this.

"I could of handled that on my own" Kia scoffs as they enter the tea shop.

"I know sweetheart" Katara says rolling her eyes.

"Iroh!" Kia yells and runs over to the old man. He smiles and hugs her tight. Katara smiles, she wished that Kia could meet her father.

"Katara may I speak with you?" Iroh asks, Katara nods her head and walks over to him.

"Is something wrong Iroh?" she asks, he only smiles.

"My nephew is going to be here tomorrow afternoon" he looks her straight in the eyes. "Are you staying or are you going to see your father?"

"Kia's been talking about seeing Dad, for a while" Katara responds, "So we'll head down there tonight" Katara walks up the stairs to her apartment.

"Katara, you can't hide her forever!" Iroh yells after her.

"I know!" Katara yells back before she shuts the door. Once the door was closed she fell against it and slid down it slowly.

"Who wants to go see grandpa?" She says when Kia walks into the room.

Iroh had very little time to hide the pictures of Katara and Kia. Zuko would be here any minute.

"Uncle" He hears his nephews voice from the opening of the shop.

"Ah Zuko" Iroh hugs him and smiles "I mean Welcome to my tea shop, Fire Lord Zuko" the 24-year-old smiles and laughs.

"Please you're my Uncle; I don't need to be treated with that much respect." Iroh laughs at this.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asks as they walk into the shops kitchen.

"Sure" Zuko says looking around.

6 minutes later, Iroh and Zuko sit down.

"So what's it like being the Fire Lord?" Iroh asks.

"It has its perks" Zuko laughs.

"Have you found the Fire Lady yet?" Iroh wonders aloud, hoping that Mai is not Fire Lady.

"No…" Zuko trails off.

"Did you know your parents, when your father had a good heart, your parents met in the Air Kingdom?" Zuko nods, he loved hearing the story of his father and mother falling in love.

"The Avatar introduced them, it wasn't fait no" Iroh made a face. "Lady Ursas friend had set her up on a blind date with the prince, but the Avatar had better plans" Iroh chuckles then coughs.

"Uncle, are you ok?" Zuko asks, worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine maybe I need some shut eye" Iroh tells his nephew and walks upstairs. Zuko shuts the doors and locks them, then shuts of the light before heading up.

Once Zuko reached the top of the stairs, he noticed a picture on the wall. It looked as if it were Katara 6 or so years ago. She was holding a pink blanket. The picture next to it was a small girl with golden eyes and silk black hair pouting. Those were his eyes, and his pout!

"Uncle!" Zuko yells to his Uncle.

"Yes Nephew"

"Who is this little girl that Katara is holding?"

**Did you like it? Please comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Woo Hoo! I got comments! Thank you,

**ImaFREAK**

**Crazichi123**

**Akay2**

**Now onto the story ****, wait Ozai and Ursa meeting in the Air Kingdom, that kinda popped into my head, now that I think about it the Avatar doesn't come around until Katara's like 14…**

**

* * *

**

"Grandpa!" Kia smiled and ran over to Katara's dad. He smiles and picks her up and swings her around and around.

"How is Kia?" he asks.

"I'm good, but mommy was crying on the way here" Both Kia and Hakoda look at Katara who was talking to Gran Gran. You could see dried up tears on her cheeks.

"Katara" Hakoda says welcoming his daughter into his arms.

"Hi daddy" she smiles and hugs him tight.

"What is this I hear about you crying?" He asks Katara looks up. She doesn't have to talk. Hakoda knows what it is. They walk to the hut.

"I don't know if I should tell Zuko about Kai" Katara says tears falling down her cheeks.

"Katara, I think you should" Hakoda begins "Kia is a Princess, she needs to be in the Fire Nation. Zuko looks like he isn't going to find the Fire Lady anytime soon, When I saw you two in the hut laughing at Sokka's jokes. You guys look perfect, Ha look at me I'm a Father telling my daughter to go after a man" Hakoda laughs and sits in a chair. Katara smiles and thinks about it.

* * *

"That is a little fire nation girl that I babysit" Iroh says smoothly "And Katara sent me a picture of her holding…Sokka's little girl" Zuko looks closely at the little Fire Nation girl.

"Oh" He says.

"Alright, lets head off to bed" Iroh says clapping.

Zuko couldn't stop thinking about Katara. He had rejected her for Mai, who is pretty much lifeless.

"Uncle is there something you're not telling me?" Zuko asks his Uncle. Iroh looks at his nephew.

"Oh, I've seen Katara a lot lately" He tells him. Zuko gives a small smile.

"I'm sure her and Aang are married now" Zuko says, Iroh shakes his head.

"Nope, he rejected her when he found out that she was having your baby" Iroh says. Both of their eyes went wide.

* * *

"Iroh, we're home!" Katara says walking up the stairs with a very tired 6-year-old on her hip. The old man was nowhere in sight. Katara goes into Kia bedroom and places her on her bed.

"Iroh, why's the shop…." Katara doesn't finish her sentence. Zuko steps out of the apartment's kitchen. She gasps.

"Uncle went to get some herbs from the market" Zuko says.

"What are you still doing here?" Katara asks trying to hide her smile.

"Well I heard that the lovely Katara was going to be in town, but I didn't know she was going to be carrying a 6-year-old into my Uncles apartment" Zuko says with a sly smile. Katara blushes.

"Mommy I thought Iroh wasn't here, I keep hearing another man's voice" Kia says walking out of her room.

"Fire Lord Zuko" Kia says and bows.

"No need for that little one" Zuko says and gets on his knees in front of the little girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kia" she says sticking out her hand.

"Hi Kia I'm Zuko" he shakes her hand. Katara gets on her knees next to Kia.

"Kia this is your daddy" Katara gulps "Zuko this is your daughter".

"Daddy!" Kia hugs her daddy. Zuko a little shocked hugs back and closes his eyes.

"Does this mean I'm a Princess?" Kia asks, her parents laugh.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha I stopped, maybe I'll have the 3****rd**** chap up by tonight, but who knows? -P**


End file.
